A is for Alice
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Part one in my Alice in Wonderland Alphabet series. Alice decided to stay in Wonderland and the Hatter decides to express his feelings towards her. Hatter/Alice.
1. The First Part

**Title: **A is for…Alice

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Part one in my Alice in Wonderland Alphabet series. Alice decided to stay in Wonderland and the Hatter decides to express his feelings towards her. Hatter/Alice.

**Fandom: **Alice In Wonderland, 2010

**Pairing: **Mad Hatter/Alice

**Word count: **

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and this version of it belongs to Tim Burton.

* * *

**A.N/ Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week. **

* * *

Alice has chosen to stay. Instead of return to the above land she was going to stay in Underland. Stay because of him? No...she didn't feel the same for him as he felt for her. But he didn't know that for certain, but he was far too afraid to ask her who she felt, he was very bad at handling...feelings.

Mirana noticed this and had talked to the Hatter, but he refused to admit his feelings for Alice to her...how could she get him to announce his feelings to Alice? So she did the first thing that can into her mind.

* * *

"A Ball!" The White Queen exclaimed and the people in her main hall turned and started at her including, Cheshire, The Hatter, Alice and several members of her court.

"A Ball your majesty, what for?"

"Does there need to be a reason? We haven't had a Ball in so long and we need one to lighten everyone's spirits." A sudden thought hit the Queen. "We can have a Ball to congratulate Alice on her winning battle and welcoming her as a citizen of Underland. A Ball for Alice! Yes!" The Queen smiled gleefully and spun around and then ran over to Alice.

"Oh, Alice! This Ball will be magnificent! We will get Tarrant to make you a dress for the Ball, he is ever so excellent!" The Queen spun around again and then vanished into a group of her court members.

Tarrant looked horrified, he would have to make Alice a dress, although making a dress would made him happy, it would keep his mind off things, but this dress was for Alice and he would have to take Alice's measurements which would wear seeing her in her underwear and he would have to fit the dress on her.

"Hatter, are you okay?" Alice's voice made the Hatter jump out of his thoughts and a small blush paint his pale cheeks.

"Hm, yes, yes, I'm fine." He reassured her. "I better go, make designs for your dress." He said slowly turning around and walking away to his rooms.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, I'll send someone to get you when I am finished."

Alice nodded but her brow furred with worry, the Hatter had been acting weirdly ever since she had decided to stay in Underland, was this a bad decision? Maybe she should have returned home after all.

* * *

The Hatter observed the three dresses in front of him, one was red and white and much like the one she has worn at the Red Queen's palace, only smaller, since so was she. The second was a bright colour one, yellows and white and many flowers attached to the hem of the dress and a silk sash going diagonally across her chest that acted as a sort of sleeve.

The third dress was simple and blue and almost identical to the one she had worn when she had first come into Underland, well at this time, not the first time when she was younger. It had diamonds encrusted on the hem and was made of a much softer material.

A knock at the doors of his room brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." he said, his attention not changing from the dresses.

"Hatter?" The Hatter's green eyes widened and he spun around to face Alice.

"Alice...are you here to try out the dresses?"

"Yes I am...how did you make them without knowing my measurements? That must have been hard." Alice said, looking down at the beautiful dresses.

"I guessed."

"Hatter, these dresses are beautiful!...Should I try them on?"

"Of course." The Hatter nodded. "You can change in there." he pointed over to a door which lead into a small room the Hatter used for people to try on the clothes he made them.

Alice picked up the three dresses and went into the room to try the first dress on, she can out a few minutes later wearing the blue dress and the Hatter felt his face heat up.

"This is my favourite one out of the three." Alice said, looking down at her dress. "I really like this one...it reminds me of home." Her expression turned sad and Hatter felt really bad for her.

Alice looked up and saw the Hatter's expression and quickly changed the subject. "It's a bit loose at the front and chest area though." she said pulling up the front of the dress to show how baggy it was.

The Hatter's face became flushed as he looked at her chest and Alice noticed and had to stop herself from grinning like Cheshire.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get that fixed, just give me the dress, and..."

"How do you know my chest measurements if you do not take them?"

The Hatter's flush became deeper and he nodded over to a slightly raised platform where he had people stand whilst he measured them and checked their clothes. Alice walked over to the platform, holding the front of the dress to make sure it didn't fall down. When Alice stood on the platform, The Hatter walked over to her and took a measuring tape from the desk nearest the platform.

He wrapped the measuring tape around her chest, trying as much as he could not to touch her breasts.

"Okay, I have your measurements, I will re-do this dress...are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Yes, thank you Hatter." she said, smiling sweetly down at him.

The Hatter nodded and held out his hand to help Alice down from the raised platform.

"Thank you Hatter...again." Alice said and kissed the man's cheek making him more flushed than before.

"Y-You're welcome." The Hatter replied and watched as Alice walked out of his room.


	2. The Last Part

**Title: **A is for…Alice

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Part one in my Alice in Wonderland Alphabet series. Alice decided to stay in Wonderland and the Hatter decides to express his feelings towards her. Hatter/Alice.

**Fandom: **Alice In Wonderland, 2010

**Pairing: **Mad Hatter/Alice

**Word count: **742

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and this version of it belongs to Tim Burton.

* * *

Alice had come back an hour later when her dress had been re done to fit her size. She had taken it away with her to dress and allow some of the Queen's maids to do her make up and her hair for the ball which was taking place in only a few hours.

The Hatter was dressed as usual, he never changed his clothing, he didn't see the point and a ball in his opinion was just an event, he didn't need to dress up for it. Although a small part of his insane brain thought that he should dress up fancy for the Ball as it was a ball in Alice's honour.

He groaned before collecting some Blue and Purple fabrics and walking over to the sewing machine and starting on his clothes.

* * *

Alice was walked into the already full ballroom by some maids and lead over to the Queen who greeted her with a grin to rival Cheshire's.

"Oh, Alice you've arrived, now we only have to wait for Tarrant."

"He isn't here?" Alice asked and looked around the large ballroom, scanning for any sign of the orange haired man. Alice herself was already late, so where was the Hatter? Was he even coming?

"He isn't at the moment but he will be." Mirana assured her, seeing her expression when she had mentioned the Hatter not already being here. Alice smiled at Mirana and the Queen lead her other to the stage at the front of the ballroom.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, all those unknown, I welcome you all to this ball thrown in honour of our fierce warrior Alice, for congratulating her on saving Underland and for deciding to stay here with us."

The crowd all clapped and cheered welcoming Alice and she smiled and waved looking across at the crowd when a spot of orange caught her attention. It was the Hatter. He had his top hat placed atop of his hair, but was wearing new, clean clothes that were not ragged. They were clean and looked like the were made of silk, a pair of dark purple trousers and a dark blue silk shirt underneath a plum purple jacket.

Alice couldn't stop herself from grinning and when the people of the court returned to their dancing, Alice rushed off of the stage and over to the Hatter.

"Hatter, you came!" she exclaimed and the Hatter gave her a confused look.

"Of course I came, did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I was just worried, you're late." the Hatter frowned and took out a pocket watch from the pocket in his trousers.

"It seems my pocket watch has the wrong time, no doubt the work of that...cat." His voice darkened and Alice needed to distract him.

"Come on Hatter, dance with me." Alice said tugging him over to the dance floor with the other couples. She placed one of his arms on her hip and the other holding her own.

The Hatter blushed a red pink as he felt the gentle curve of her hip under his hand and couldn't help but think of what her hip and the rest of her looked naked.

"Hatter?" Alice questioned, noticing he was distracted by something.

"M'sorry." The Hatter mumbled and Alice used her hand which had previously been on the Hatter's shoulder to raised his head up to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." he smiled.

"Good, now, let's dance."

It turned out that the Hatter was a fantastic dancer which surprised Alice.

"Hatter, I never knew you could dance."

"My parents taught me when I was younger." She noted the sadness in his eyes and placed her hand on his cool cheek.

"Hatter, come back to me." She said after his eyes had started to turn yellow and were relived to see them turning green. "Thank you."

It was then Alice realised how close they were, she could feel the Hatters cool breath touch her lips and she began closing the gap as did he and soon their lips touched and Alice felt a shiver run down her spine and her stomach did a flip.

They pulled away from each other and The Hatter whispered against her lips.

"I love yeh." in a dark voice before kissing her roughly again, ignoring all the people chattering about them. This time when they pulled away from each other Alice whispered against his lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
